Tears of a Fallen Angel
by Fire-Bending-Moose
Summary: Many years after Bella and Edward fell in love and left Forks to get married everything was quiet, until one faithful day when a new family of vampires showed up and with them a new pack of werewolves was born. But this isn't about them.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of a Fallen Angel

A Twilight Fanfic

I do not own the original characters from Twilight or Twilight itself. But my friends and I do owe our characters in it. So please don't try to claim them for yourselves.

This story takes place many years after Bella and Edward fell in love, Many years after Bella and Edward got married…Many years after Bella was changed and Jacob disappeared to never return again. It was quiet in Forks for quite a long time. The tales of the cold ones were still passed down from generation to generation in La Push but so far there hasn't been a cold one to step foot in Forks… There were no more vampires or werewolves. No one was living in the old Cullen house. People grew old and happy together knowing that it was finally safe…That is until one faithful night that a new family of vampires showed up in Forks and along with them a new generation of werewolves. But this story isn't about them. This is about a human girl who is just now starting to attend Forks High. There she meets a tall handsome young man and falls head over heels for him. But it's not what you expect…No it isn't a vampire she falls in love with; But something completely different.

Marie looked out of her bedroom window tears streaming down her face and onto her all black outfit. It had been a week since she had found out the news…Her father had been in a violent car accident and the paramedics had tried everything they could to save him but it wasn't enough. They said he was DOA (Dead On Arrival) So there was no hope for him. Today was his funeral. Marie looked away from the window at her bedroom knowing that in a few days it would be empty and in moving truck on its way to her mothers' house. Marie shed a few more tears and then whipped the tear tracks away and smoothed out her shirt and pants and then left her place at her window and descended the stairs to join the rest of her family…well he few family members that came. She already knew that her mother wasn't coming and neither were her sisters. No they were too busy having fun in their home in Forks. (where ever that was)

Marie entered the living room and looked around. There were only 2 others people in the room, her aunt and her uncle, but she knew they didn't want to be there. No one in her family ever cared about her or her father. No they were too good enough to associate with Ken and his little daughter Marie. They preferred Helena and her new husband Nate and the two kids they had together Lynn and Heather, the families little angels. Marie had to admit Lynn and Heather weren't THAT bad but she didn't like the way they treated her. They treated her as though she were an idiot and hard of hearing. But Nate and her mom were the worst. Every time Marie did something wrong no matter how small it was she would always be beaten or burned by her always drunk mother or the always drunk Nate. That's why Marie never went to visit them. And now that her father was dead and her aunt and uncle refused to take her in she would be shipped off to her mothers house to live with her.

Marie sighed and walked out the front door without even making eye contact with her aunt and uncle knowing that they would follow her. Marie's Uncle got into his car and started the engine and waited for the two ladies to get in so they could go. Marie got in the back seat wordlessly. She didn't feel like talking to her aunt or uncle and she didn't know what to say even if she wanted to talk. She knew that this day was going to be one of the worst days in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marie stood at her fathers' flower covered grave and looked at it quietly tears streaming down her face. Today was the day she was leaving for her mothers. Today was the last day of her happy fun filled live at her father's home. Marie stood there for about half an hour then her aunt yelled her name from the car telling her to get her little ass in the car right that moment or she would get a beating. She sighed and placed a single lily on the grave as more tears fell down her face. "Bye Dad. I promise I will never forget everything you have done for me. And I promise to visit you every chance I get. I love you Dad." She said quietly then she ran off to the car and away from all of the happiness she had ever had.

Marie looked up at the big house that belonged to her mother and her new husband. Marie knew that as soon as she stepped foot into the house that her life was doomed. She knew nothing would ever be the same. She would never again see her fathers' loving smile. Never embrace him in a hug. And never get him a father's day gift. And she would never wake up in the morning to the wonderful smell of her fathers' cooking. Instead of all of those happy things she would be forced to do whatever her mother and step-father told her to do. And instead of hugs she would be beaten by her mother and father just like she was those days she would visit them. Instead of the nice weather of Missouri she would be in rainy Forks. Yea… Life was going to be bad.

Marie fell asleep on the way to Forks and by the time she woke up they were about 10 minutes from her mom's house. Marie sighed and put her shoes on and slipped on her coat knowing that she would need it when they stopped. 10 minutes later they were there. Her aunt and uncle got out of the car and walked up to the house and left Marie behind to get all of her stuff out of the car by herself. Marie grabbed her bags she had in the seat with her and got out of the car and walked up the short walkway to the house and opened up the door and walked inside the house cautiously.

As soon as she walked into the house Lynn came running down the stairs and hugged her waist tightly. "I missed you Marie! I'm so happy you get to live with us! 

And I'm happy your stupid dad is finally gone. Now we can become best friend and really be sisters." Lynn said while dragging Marie into the front room where her mom and step-dad were. "Mommy look who's here!" Lynn cried out happily while still hugging onto Marie tightly. "Big sissy is here. Oh can I go show her her room? Come on can I? Mommy can I?" She asked while loosening her grip on Marie and started jumping up and down in excitement. Marie's mother turned and looked at Marie standing there with all of her bags. "Hello Marie. It's been awhile." She said while walking towards her and then she gently placed a hand on Marie's cheek and rubbed her thumb against it. "I missed you so much…Why don't you visit me more often? Is it because you care too much for your father?" She asked and then she grabbed Marie's hair and yanked it so far. "Well he is gone now and there is no one left for you to hide behind." She yelled at her and punched her in the stomach and then threw her to the ground. "Go up to your room this instant or you will get no dinner at all!" she loud at Marie while she was still on the ground.

Marie looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes and got up and ran up the stairs into her room and slammed the door as hard as she could and slid down the side of the door onto the floor and started crying. "This is why I never wanted to come here. I hate it here. I just hate it. I hate it here. I wish dad were still alive." She said sadly and then got up off the ground and put her bags on her desk and then changed into her pjs and climbed into bed knowing her mother wasn't going to feed her at all that night. She knew that the next morning she was going to be starting school at the local high school. Forks High.


	3. Note from Moose

Note from author

Hey this is Moose-Chan. Just a reminder to people who read this story I do not own Twilight or any of the characters form it but my friend and I do own Marie and the other characters that will be showing up soon. And just so you know this is my first story that I am going to keep on . I know it isn't great at all but my friend and I came up with the idea and story line for this story from an rp that we are starting on . And I would like to thank my great friend Sorain for helping me so much with the story and the development of Marie and her future friend.

And I've got good news. I will update the story at least once a week maybe more depending how much I work and how school goes for me. Right now I have like 9 days till the end of school. And after school is over my hours may double… Fun… And also the rate at which I update will depend on how far Sorain and I get in the rp on gaia because this story IS the rp. This is our story and there might be few chapters written by him thrown into the mix of mine. And as more people join the rp there will be chapters written by them. And also side stories written by them to go along with the characters.

And I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy preparing for finals and working my butt off…and getting ready for OMGCon… So I'm sorry I haven't updated…If you want me to update go ahead and message me yelling at me and I'll try my hardest to update a day after I someone yells at me…

Well hope you readers enjoy the story.


End file.
